Master's Porcelain Doll
by TerminallyHetalian
Summary: Kiku Honda has been taken from his home by a large mysterious man who wants to keep him as his "Porcelain Doll". Bad summary ish bad. ;-; feel free to review and give me suggestions :3
1. That Doll, Memory

It's been about a year and a half since Honda's been taken from his home. He no longer tries to escape. He now knows any attempt to leave is futile. The place is locked down at all times, and even if he was somehow able to escape he wouldn't be able to leave his "master". He doesn't fully accept it, but he's grown rather attached to the man. There was just something about him that made Honda want to stay with him. After all they've been through on the first day of his capture, he felt sorry for his master. He wasn't a bad guy really. He just wanted to keep Honda safe at all costs. Did that make him a bad person?

Honda remembers how it all went down as if it just happened yesterday. He was blind folded with his wrists handcuffed to the headboard of the bed he was laying on. He also had a ball gag in his mouth so he couldn't speak. "I love you Kiku. I will do anything to make sure you are safe even if it means eliminating anyone in the way." The tall man held Kiku's face lovingly in his large hands. "Stay with me and be my porcelain doll, Kiku-chan~" He leaned in close whispering in Kiku's ear. "Be my sweet raven furred kitten forever and I promise I will give you more love than _they_ ever can."

They, the ones he has already eliminated. Kiku will miss them, for they were the ones he was closest to, but he will never see them again. He remembers every single last detail of that day. He remembers the looks on the faces of each corpse. That was until the entire place was set on fire burning right before his eyes, but he couldn't do anything. The effect of the drug left his body limp and numb. All he could do was watch his home burn as he was carried away while his vision blurred and faded to black.


	2. That Doll, Adored

Kiku looked down at the handcuffs around his wrists. He's gotten used to them. He thinks of them as his bracelets. Master now trusts him enough that he doesn't have to keep Kiku cuffed to the bed. He is allowed to walk around as much as he wants around the house but is not allowed to venture outside. How would he? Master stills locks down the place anyway. He hears a noise coming from the front of the house. He gets up and walks up the hallway to greet his master. It's part of his routine now. As he goes down the hallway, he passes a mirror. He hasn't seen his reflection since yesterday so he has no idea what outfit master had dressed him in. Master loves to dress him up. That's why master calls him his "Porcelain Doll". He stops walking to stare at himself. He was wearing a pair of black lacey panties with black stockings and a black garter belt. He didn't wear shirts often so yet again he was shirtless.

Once again he heads toward the entrance just in time to see his master walk in. "Welcome home master."Honda bows as he says this. He master steps closer to him and lets his eyes wander over Honda's form. Honda just stands there completely still as he stares at his master. He's a beautiful man with a muscular body, chocolate brown hair, and green eyes that he seems to get lost in. Honda knows he shouldn't feel this way for someone like him after all that he's done, but he can't help it. He loves his master and everything about him. A voice in the back of his mind tells him that he should resist these feelings and hate the man, but he can't bring himself to do so.

"Hello Kiku-chan." He brings Honda into a tight, but caring embrace while petting Honda's hair. "I missed you~ I just couldn't wait to have my arms around you again~" He takes Honda by the waist and leads him over to the couch where Honda immediately perches himself in his master's lap. "I missed you too. It gets lonely and boring without you. "Master slowly ran his hands up and down the sides of Honda's waist and let them travel down to his hips. Master absolutely loved the way his porcelain doll looked in that black garter belt. His hands ventured to Honda's thighs rubbing them, loving the smooth feeling. "My poor kitten, I'm here now. Did you do what you were supposed to today?" Honda thought back on what he did today. "Hai, all my chores are complete." Master let his hands go back to Honda's hips and rubbed little circles into them. "That's good, but what about the other thing I wanted you to do today?" Honda sat there in confusion. What other thing was he talking about? He always- oh…that thing. Honda looked away and blushed before he spoke. "Hai, I did." Master had that devious smile on his face again. "Good boy Kiku", he said as he picked up his 'doll' and carried him into their bedroom


	3. That Doll, Beloved

Kiku blushed bright like a tomato as master set him down on the bed. He knew what was going to happen and he didn't really mind. He enjoyed it actually though he doubts he would ever admit it. Master trailed kisses down Kiku's cheeks to his neck while his hands continued massaging the creamy thighs. " I love the way the garter belt looks on you~ It's looks amazing on your frame, it'd be a shame to have to take it off, I almost don't want to. Almost" Kiku's face flushed hotter at his master's words. "Lay on your stomach and angle your hips up" Kiku did as he was told and turned over so he had his face in the pillows while his hips were up in the air exposed to his master. His master had a hungry look on his face. He loved how submissive his doll had become.

He massaged Honda's ass with his large hands before he took off the panties and garter belt to fully expose his doll. He wanted to leave the stockings on though. His doll had a really nice ass. Smooth and deliciously curved. He smirked when he saw the string of anal beads already pushed deep inside of the doll's entrance. He grabbed it and slowly pulled them out causing Honda emit a purring noise from the back of his throat. Hearing that noise made master grin and push them back in forcefully causing Honda to yelp. "Ah-ahh!" He pulled them all the way out and put them away before stripping down completely. He went back to Honda and grabbed his hips with both hands.

"You look so tasty, I think I'm going to have a little taste of you now~", Master purred. Honda blushed hotter out of embarrassment and anticipation. He gasped as he felt a warm wet muscle flick against his entrance before diving in. His tongue pushed in and out of Honda's entrance flicking around giving him such a good feeling. Master had him moaning and panting already. Honda tried to push his hips back against master's tongue for more friction, but master had a tight grip on his ass keeping him still. "M-Master….please, please I need you~" Honda pleaded between moans. Master grabbed Honda and flipped him over so that he was lying on his back. Master sat on the back of his heels and stoked his length. "You can have it, but you have to make me want it~"

Honda crawled over and looked up at his master before wrapping his hands around the base of the length in front of him. He's done this before but not too often so he at least knows the basics. He kisses the tip and licks all over it since that's the first master taught him to do. He engulfs it in his mouth and lightly sucks gazing up at his master every now and again to check for a reaction. He seems to be enjoying it judging by the smile on his face. Honda takes more of the length into his mouth bobbing his head up and down while swirling his tongue around the whole thing. Master tangled his fingers in his doll's silky raven colored hair. "h-haah, I'm getting close.." Honda sucked harder and grazed his teeth against the sides before popping off of his master's length. As soon as the he let go, master came and it spattered all over Honda's face. Master chuckled. "Sorry about that, you look great in cum though~"

Master pushed Honda on his back and admired the sight before him. His porcelain doll looking so needy and covered with his cum. It was such a perfect sight. He reached over to the smaller bedside dresser and pulled out a bottle of lube. He didn't want to hurt his doll. He loved him too much to do that. He poured a good amount into his hand and applied it onto himself, then coated three fingers with it. Kiku was already kind of stretched out but he added it for good measure. He stretched out Kiku's hole while making scissoring motions until he found that spot that made Kiku go crazy. "ahhhh~ master! Please!" Master hooked Kiku's legs over his shoulders as he pushed himself inside of his doll. He stayed there allowing Kiku to adjust.

Kiku let out a breathy moan as he was filled to the brim."You can move now" Master pulled out halfway and slammed back in making Kiku scream. He hit Kiku's prostate on the second thrust. Finding the prostate was always easy for him. Master rocked his hips into Kiku gradually picking up speed while watching his doll moan and toss his head from side to side in pleasure. It was so good he didn't think he could handle it but he wanted more. "Ahhn, f-faster….faster please. Master" Kiku wrapped his arms around his master's back holding on for dear life. Master pounded into his doll's special spot faster and harder making him throw his head back and scream. " haah, close, so close, please I.." Master latched his mouth onto Kiku's nipples flicking his tongue around them and sucking them while pounding even harder into his doll. Kiku started clawing his master's back in ecstasy, and with one last scream he finally came with his essence covering his torso. Master came shortly after filling his doll to the brim with his juices.

They laid there for a while in post coital bliss until Master pulled out and pulled the covers over both of them. "S'agapo Kiku" said Master as he kissed Honda chastely. "Aishiteru Master" Master stared at Honda for a while before pulling him close and saying, "Call me Heracles".


	4. Mpreg anyone?

~not a chapter update but I'm getting there. I have some ideas on what to do but I'm not quite sure how to piece them together. I'm still contemplating on whether or not this story should have Mpreg. What do you guys think?


	5. That Doll, Relaxed

'Heracles', Honda said sleepily. "Heracles, I, I think I love you." Honda said before he let his sleepiness take him. Heracles stared at his doll. He wasn't expecting that, but he was happy. After all these years of loneliness and just watching from afar, he finally had his doll's love. That was all he ever wanted. He finally had a doll with a beautiful soul that would love him and stay with him till death do them part. Heracles gently held his doll's hand and smiled. "Kiku my beautiful doll, you will never understand how much I love you." He placed a light kiss on Honda's knuckle and proceeded spooning his doll, pressing his nose into Honda's inky black hair. He took a long slow sniff inhaling Honda's scent. "Your scent intrigues me my raven haired kitten. I just knew I'd have you some day. And now you're mine~ All mine~" Heracles went into a series of maniacal chuckling.

**~Scene fades to black with the sound of Heracles' laughter~**

Honda woke up the next morning snuggled up in a comfortable heat. Then he noticed the 'mess' that was left from yesterday. He needed a bath. He tried to get up but Heracles had him in a death grip. "Mast- uh, Heracles" Heracles just laid there holding onto Honda not daring to let him go. "Please let go of me I need to-" Oh that's right, Honda isn't allowed to bathe himself. That's one of the rules from when he was first brought here. "Would you like to take a bath now, Kitten?", said Heracles as he finally let go of Kiku to sit up. Honda raised his arms up giving Heracles the symbol to let him know he wants to be carried. Heracles smiled as he lifted the shorter male out of bed and carried him to the bathroom bridal style.

He still carrying his doll, he filled the tub with hot water and fruity scented bubbles because why the hell not. He undressed himself and took off what was left of his doll's clothing (just the stockings :3). He gently laid Honda down into the tub and climbed in behind him. Kiku loved soaking in the bath. To him, times like these were like a slice of heaven. A moment with no worries of someone finding him and his lover, or stress. Just relaxation with the person you hold dear, never wanting the moment to end. What more could he possibly ask for? He closed his eyes and sighed as he let his head rest against Heracles' broad chest.

Hera looked at Kiku and smiled. Nothing made him happier than seeing his raven haired kitten at peace like this. He grabbed Kiku's chin and carefully turned it so they could face each other. He always treated his doll carefully. He was like fine porcelain. He was meant to be handled with care. "You look so calm and at peace. This look is very fitting for you. You usually wear a poker face, and that's cute, but you're beautiful when you smile." Honda could feel his heart swoon at his lover's words. "Hera…" They both leaned forward to close the gap between them and connect their lips together in a heated kiss. The kiss wasn't a lustful one with them moaning and frantically tangling their tongues together. Their relationship wasn't based on things like that. This kiss was slow, deep, hot and fueled by their love for each other. In their eyes, that's all they really needed.

~Sorry, short chapter ish short. I try to make these chapters longer but then I dunno becuase this is the first fanfic that I've actually taken seriously and I don't wanna fuck it all up like I usually do with everything. Anyway, I don't even like reading long chapters myself cuz of a short attention span but you know there will be more chapters so the shortness wont be too terrible~


	6. I couldn't help myself

Honda layed back onto the bed in a panting mess. All the lewd noises he made went straight to Hera's nether regions, but he ignored it in order to continue teasing his beautiful doll. He knew exactly how he was going to do it too. He let his fingers trail to the top of his doll's panties and pulled them down leaving the smaller male exposed. Said doll was bright red and eagerly waiting for his lover to make the next move. Hera slowly licked his way down Honda's thighs and smirked as he heard the smaller male gasp. He looked to the right and saw a bottle of Makedonikoss on the dresser next to the bed. It was a fine, Greek red wine. Perfect for what he had in store for his raved haired kitten. He removed himself from between his lover's legs to stand up. The smaller male's face turned with disappointment. "Heracles, what-" Heracles grabbed the wine and made his way back to his doll with that mischevious smirk on his face. He popped the top off of the wine bottle and resumed his previous position between his doll's legs and spreading them farther apart. Honda's face flushed a hot red at this action.

"Heracles, what are you doing with that?" said Honda as he looked to the bottle of wine. "I just thought you'd be thirsty with all that panting, gasping, and screaming my name that you've been doing. I've decided to help you out." Help him out? Was he gonna do what he thinks he is? Honda remembered playing DMMD. Oh yes, the Virus route. He knew what to expect now. Heracles started pouring the cold wine onto Honda's delicate orifice. Honda's breath hitched at the sudden cold feeling. It didn't last for too long though. Heracles then shoved his tongue inside his lover's cherry blossom giving a warm wet feeling that made Honda shudder and moan. "A-ah...aahhh~ Hera~" It seemed that Hera was having one hell of a time hearing his doll moan like that as his mouth was sucking against the wine-flavored orifice. His tongue poked, swirled, and prodded around Honda's hole looking for that special spot that would drive him over the edge. Honda tossed his head back and let out a long breathy moan as he tangled his fingers in Hera's hair. He desperately pushed his hips back trying to get that warm wet muscle deeper inside of him, practically fucking himself on Hera's face.

Heracles pulled back and looked up at his lover. Said male nearly cried after having that tongue taken out of him. Hera smirked and said, "swiggity swass"

"Hera no"

"I'm eating"

"stop"

"your ass"

"...we gon fuck or what?"

"yeah"

~End~

-I'm sorry but I just felt very obligated to do this and I did. :3 I really couldn't help myself, but this has nothing to do with the actuall story just so you know-


	7. That Doll, From Afar

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"They pulled away from each other slowly to get a few gulps of much needed air. "S'agapo Kiku. My beautiful raven furred kitten", said Hera as he nuzzled into his kitten's inky black 'fur'. He started cleaning off his doll with gentle, yet firm hands. His big, calloused, working man's hands that have done the unthinkable without hesitance were gentle and treated his doll as carefully as possible./p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"To him Kiku was this fragile doll made of the finest porcelain on Earth. He would never want to break this doll. He's far too precious and sweet. Distant yet aloof like a cat, which is really what made Kiku catch his eye in the first place. It happened many years ago when they were in college. Hera's friends thought of it as nothing more than a mere crush or infatuation, but Hera saw it as love at first sight.p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"For the first time in his life he had actually felt this way for someone. Sure he's had a fling or two here and there. Okay maybe more than just a few, but you get the point. He may have slept with a lot of people, but he never felt this way about any of them. He had to know just who this strange guy was. When he first saw the strange guy, he was out on the campus playing with one of his favorite cats.p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"He looked so beautiful with his silky black hair and mysterious eyes. As he scratched behind the cat's ears the black haired male seemed to be looking out in the distance possibly daydreaming about something. He looked so peaceful, and Hera could feel his heart swell at the sight before him. For the next few weeks he continued watching the other from afar.p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"He felt sort of odd about it at first, but he just had to know more about this mysterious person, and why he caught his eye of all people. Hera started out just watching him play with the cats when he didn't have classes. Just looking at the smaller male gave him a sense of joy and a moment of peace.p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"The seasons passed as Heracles made the smaller male a part of his daily routine without the latter even knowing. Heracles would sometimes go out of his way to walk past him on the way to his classes, gave him constant stares from behind during one of the classes they had together, watched the raven-haired male play with cats and sometimes read manga, and so on. One day he decided he had enough of just watching and decided to finally introduce himself.p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"The smaller male was relaxing in the shade of a tree while reading his manga and petting the cat he had grown rather fond of. He looked so beautiful and calm while reading and Heracles almost didn't want to disturb him.p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"Part of him wanted to stay and watch from a distance. Maybe take another picture of him on his phone. His photo gallery was just filled with pictures of the other male from different angles and poses. Just a few more pics wouldn't hurt right? That question is constantly being asked in Hera's mind whenever he sees the other male.p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"After snapping a few pictures, Heracles slowly walked over trying not to startle the other. He stood in front of the smaller male with a friendly yet sleepy look on his face, possibly tired from staying up at late hours working on his secret shrine to the other male. Noticing the other's presence the raven-haired male looked up from his manga to see a taller guy with a muscular build staring down at him.p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;" p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;""Hello there, I'm Heracles."p 


End file.
